


Blue-A color of Strength

by Battlestarwellyaknow



Series: Poetry by Battlestarwellyaknow [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlestarwellyaknow/pseuds/Battlestarwellyaknow
Summary: After watching the newest king Arthur movie i wrote this poem.It illustrates the transition from thief to a king who thinks of others before himself.





	Blue-A color of Strength

Determination, Stealth, Strength

Loyalty and inner strength all of these make a fighter

Ingenuity, trials of spirit, and clear thinking make a Leader;

Sacrifice, Being able to admit when your wrong, and putting the well being of others before your own; that is what makes a King.

Blue-the power to see yourself in others and give of yourself so they will succeed.

Blue...A color of Strength.


End file.
